Patient 29
A critical file is missing from the documents in the CDC box you retrieved from the hospital. Doctor Myers may know where to find it. Cast *Sam Yao *Maxine Myers *Paula Cohen *Professor Van Ark Plot 'Find the Missing File' The Doctor's sending you back out to further investigate patient 29. Sam and the Doctor look through the files, stopping to admire one patient in particular. They discover that patient 29's files are missing. This is why the Doctor is sending you out. 'Secret Message' Sam informs you that you're wearing a new piece of tech - a headcam, which allows Sam and the Doctor to see what you see. The Doctor tells you you're heading to the Keeley Centre, because she discovered a secret track on the end of Paula's CD, which she's about to play to you. 'Heading To The Keeley Centre' The Doctor plays Paula's secret message. Paula says that most of the staff have been evacuated. She then reveals that she found a researcher burning files on Professor Van Ark's orders. She thinks he was trying to destroy any evidence of the plague being linked to VS-72. Paula then advises that there may be a copy of patient 29's files at the government facility at the Keeley Centre. 'Incoming' You have arrived at the Keeley Centre. The Doctor directs you to the third floor. Sam thinks he may have seen something on the exterior cameras. It looks like a man in dark clothing. Sam is suspicious. The Doctor directs you into one of the offices to check for any important files. The figure Sam had seen has returned, and is signalling to a helicopter. 'Professor Van Ark' The helicopter is landing. The Doctor points out the Pandora Haze markings on the side. She points out patient 29's file. His name was Arthur Gurkhan. She asks you to bring it back, and Sam tells you to head out by the back entrance quickly, as you're about to be surrounded. As you're escaping, Doctor Myers identifies the stranger as Professor Van Ark. Transcript siren, gate raising, gunshots SAM YAO: Look, you’re sure you haven’t made a mistake? MAXINE MYERS: Look for yourself. SAM YAO: So, we’re supposed to be looking for the records of… MAXINE MYERS: Patient 29. The patient Paula told us about on the recording - patient zero. SAM YAO: Wait, wait - Patient 29 is also patient zero? laughs I know I was always going to fail my engineering degree, but even to me, that seems like bad maths. MAXINE MYERS: laughs He was named Patient 29 in the records. We call him patient zero because we think he was the first person to become a zombie. SAM YAO: So, what are we going with? Patient 29, Patient Zero, or on an accent The First of the Living Dead! laughs MAXINE MYERS: Patient 29. Now just look through the files. SAM YAO: Okay, they’re in order, with photos attached. Patient 27 - Tom Evans. Patient 28 - Parvati Shu- wow, look at that photo. Hello, Parvati. MAXINE MYERS: That’s not… Oh, yeah, I hear that, mm… Anyway, just carry on! SAM YAO: Patient 30 - John Bishop. Patient 31 - MAXINE MYERS: Notice anything? SAM YAO: Well, apart from Parvati’s, um… MAXINE MYERS: Patient 27, Patient 28, Patient 30, Patient 31… SAM YAO: No Patient 29! Or, did you… take the file out already? MAXINE MYERS: No, but someone did. Someone knew this file was important and got there ahead of us. I think I have an idea who. And that’s what we need Runner Five to check out today. SAM YAO: So, Runner Five! Because it’s a very special assignment today, we’ve got you a very special piece of kit. You’re wearing a headcam! Mostly so that the doctor can take a look and see what you see when you’re inside a building, and partly because it’s just cool! Right? Am I right? MAXINE MYERS: Janine was kind enough to fix it up for us, so uh, we’re doing some testing for her, too. SAM YAO: And, uh, where are we heading today with this amazing piece of practically priceless technology? I say “we”. I mean Runner Five, because you, the doctor, are too valuable to risk, and I - MAXINE MYERS: You’re valuable right here. SAM YAO: - and I have trouble with lefts and rights. And finding my way anywhere. And geography in general, now that there’s no more satnav. laughs MAXINE MYERS: Valuable right here, like I say. We’re headed to the Keeley Center, on the far side of town. SAM YAO: Hmm. What’s that? Why? MAXINE MYERS: You know I’ve been in here when I get the chance, listening to Paula’s message again? SAM YAO: Yeah, it’s fine. You can listen as… well, as often as I can make space for you. MAXINE MYERS: One night, I left it playing, and at the end of the recording, there’s a last track. I thought it was blank, but actually, there’s a long gap, maybe 15 minutes? And then, there’s… Well, I’ll queue it up for you, so you can hear it yourself. Runner Five, keep going! You’re heading in the right direction. I’ll find Paula’s secret message and play it for you as soon as I have it! MAXINE MYERS: Okay I’ve got it. Listen. PAULA COHEN: I haven’t got much time. Listen - something weird is going on. We’re down to our last few people here. They choppered some out yesterday, and they said they’d come back for the rest of us, but so far, we haven’t heard anything. And this morning, I woke up early. Can’t sleep with that blasted noise. And I found one of the researchers burning his notes. I stopped him, asked him what the hell he was thinking. Even if we die here, we leave them in waterproof bags, someone else might find them. And he said that Professor Van Ark at Pandora Haze had been on the radio overnight and told him to destroy them! To destroy all the evidence we found that the zombie virus is linked to our VS-72, our cell regeneration research. It makes no sense. That’s not true - it makes one kind of sense. Van Ark is trying to cover something up. So look. Try the Tessandori lab first, but that’s Van Ark’s lab. If he’s told us to destroy our research, he’ll have told them to get rid of theirs as well. So otherwise, go to the Keeley Center, the government place. They were supposed to just look over our files and return them, but I know that more than once they actually copied files before they gave them back. Try there. We need to find Patient 29 in the VS-72 trial. If you can find out what was different about him, you might find out how all of this happened. SAM YAO: Hmm. Okay, that’s simple enough. And did she say… who’d been choppered out? Wait, I think that MAXINE MYERS: You know we can’t think like that, Sam. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry. MAXINE MYERS: Runner Five’s almost to the Keeley Center now. Sprint, Five, and I’ll direct you when you’re inside. MAXINE MYERS: Good, we’re picking up on your headcam well, Runner Five. Looks like you’re just going through the doors of the Keeley Center. Yeah, it’s enormous, but I should be able to guide you around. No elevators, of course, so just run through to the back of the building and up the stairs to the third floor. SAM YAO: Huh. MAXINE MYERS: What? SAM YAO: Uh… did you see something? Moving on the outside cam, just there? MAXINE MYERS: I didn’t see anything, I was focusing at Runner Five’s headcam. SAM YAO: Hmm… No, look! There it is again. See? Look, there - by the trees. Can’t see it when it’s not moving, but… Yeah, it looks like a man in dark clothing. Do you see the outline? MAXINE MYERS: Zombie? SAM YAO: Hmm… MAXINE MYERS: Okay, Runner Five, you’re on the third floor now. Do you see just in front of you is an office labeled “Doctor San Luca”. Yeah, he was Paula’s liaison with the government here at the Keeley Center. I need you to check through his files. We’re looking for anything labeled “VS-72” or “Pandora Haze”. It might take a while. SAM YAO: No, we haven’t got a while. Look! MAXINE MYERS: It’s a… SAM YAO: That is a man moving by the trees. He’s signaling… to that helicopter! Something’s coming. Whatever you’re gonna find, Runner Five, find it fast, and get moving! MAXINE MYERS: It’s landing. It’s… it’s not from the military. Look at it, it’s painted with the Pandora Haze logos. How are those guys even still alive? SAM YAO: They had a lot of money. That’s what it takes to survive. What’s Runner Five found? MAXINE MYERS: It looks like… yeah! There it is! The copy of Patient 29’s file. Name of Arthur Gurkhan. Well, nothing obviously strange on it. Bring it back, Five, we’ll see what we can work out! SAM YAO: Better head out the back. There are three people from that chopper coming in the way you entered the building. MAXINE MYERS: Is that…? SAM YAO: Runner Five, two people are heading towards the back of the building. You need to get out of there, now! Run! MAXINE MYERS: I only met him a couple of times at Christmas parties, but… SAM YAO: Runner Five, good! Just keep going. They won’t spot you if you go now. Now, now, now! Out into the woods, run! MAXINE MYERS: I’m sure that’s him! Look at his face! That’s Professor Van Ark! Codex Artefact Patient 29's File So this is the mysterious Patient Zero, the man who might have been the first ever infected with the zombie virus. His details don’t anything out of the ordinary at first glance: Arthur Gurkhan, 46 years old, married, worked as a lab technician, no known allergies or diseases apart from a varicose vein and flat feet. Category:Mission Category:Season One